Smoothie Summers
by siriuslymcfly
Summary: "Prompt: Sterek and ice. Whatever. However." And this is the result. Fluff.


**So this was due to a tumblr prompt. It's just fluffy and light hearted and I'm still sort of crying over the mid-season finale so I needed this to make me feel better. Live long and prosper people**

* * *

Stiles was certain almost everyone in the world had made smoothies at some point in their life. It was one of those generic things that little kids are either forced to do or force others to do at sleepovers or on hot summer days. He was of the forcing variety, and Scott was the one he often forced. As children, they had made almost every flavour imaginable, some being less conservative than others, but as curious boys what did you expect? The banana and bug juice one had been particularly disgusting from what Stiles could remember, but at least he could say he had done it.

That was why he found it so hard to believe that when he mentioned it Derek just sent him a blank stare as if he had no idea what Stiles was going on about. They were having pack bonding time at his place, and with it being so hot Stiles had suggested they make smoothies. His dad had bought a whole range of fruit just for that purpose, and Stiles didn't want to see it go to waste. No one had seemed very willing to leave their spots on the grass, all sprawled out and soaking in the sun. So Stiles had grabbed Derek, the person closest to him, and forced him to come help in the kitchen. Surprisingly, Derek hadn't protested, but he had unhelpfully sat down as soon as they got in there and not lent a hand while Stiles pulled out all the ingredients.

"What do you mean you've never made smoothies before?!" Derek shrugged and Stiles gawped at him. "But.. everyone has made smoothies.. It's like a thing."

"Yeah? Well it wasn't a thing for me." Stiles huffed and placed the strawberries on the work surface.

"I can't believe I've let you go this long without enjoying Stilinski Smoothie Time." He shook his head and ignored Derek's unimpressed expression. Stiles busied himself with trying to pull out his blender, almost knocking over all the pans in the cupboard and causing an avalanche of culinary equipment that could have easily wiped him out. He heard Derek make a noise close to a chuckle behind him. "If you think that's so funny then you can get this thing out," Stiles shot over his shoulder then jumped back up and grabbed the fruit. Derek reluctantly got out of his chair and knelt down on the kitchen tiles, and Stiles tried very hard not to stare for too long at the way Derek's jeans clung to him so well. What guy wears skinny jeans in this heat though? Big, grumbly werewolves obviously did, Stiles thought just as Derek had pulled the blender free of the other things and placed it on the counter. "No! Not so fast Sourwolf, you need to get the milk out the fridge and find that Greek yogurt my dad bought the other day," Stiles caught Derek's arm before he could disappear. Derek grumbled lowly but did as Stiles said, causing the teenager to grin triumphantly at the man beside him.

Stiles chatted aimlessly while he rinsed the fruit off and watched Derek dig around the overflowing fridge for the yogurt. After they both had finished their tasks, Stiles explained to Derek the steps they would take to making the smoothies so the werewolf could do this again on his own. Derek had rolled his eyes at that and shot Stiles an "as if" look, but Stiles wasn't perturbed.

"Okay Sourwolf, now we add the milk and yogurt!" Stiles grabbed a spoon from a draw and handed it to Derek. He took it but stood there just staring at Stiles, not making a move to use the spoon to actually do what he had been told. "Come on Derek, it's not that hard. Just put the spoon in, and put it in the blender, you can do it!" Derek didn't look impressed at Stiles' patronising tone. "Jeez, how have you survived this long? Do you just hunt down little forest animals and snack on fluffy bunnies when you feel hungry? Do you even know how to use cutlery? Yes, of course you do, we've eaten together before and you used it then. Wait, did your pack teach you how to eat like a real human being? I bet Boyd did it didn't he?"

"Stiles." The boy glanced up and grinned at the barely hidden amusement in Derek's eyes. "Shut up," the Alpha said but he did actually put the yogurt in the blender and even poured the milk in too.

"Good job!" Stiles held his thumbs up and Derek eyed them up. Stiles quickly put them down again just incase Derek decided he would fancy a little snack on them. Noticing the action, Derek smirked and leant forward. Just when Stiles was about to ask what he was doing, Derek snapped his teeth together in a biting motion and growled a little playfully. Stiles jumped a foot in the air and clutched at his chest. Derek threw his head back in a real laugh, crinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes and everything. If Stiles wasn't trying to get over the whole growling thing he would have totally admired how the laugh enhanced all of Derek's features tenfold.

"That was not cool dude! You aren't allowed to be funny, it'll give me a heart attack!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek turned and opened the freezer for the ice. He passed one ice cube container over his shoulder and rooted around to find the other. Stiles didn't really think through his next move, probably because he still had adrenaline pumping around his body and maybe his impulsive nature was seeping out, but he just sort of grabbed a handful of the ice cubes and shoved them down the back of Derek's shirt. The Alpha jumped around as soon as he felt the frozen cubes slipping down his back, leaving an icy path in their wake. Stiles dove around the other side of the kitchen table, already prepared to be ripped apart by Derek's teeth as he had so often promised. But to his surprise, Derek's eyes weren't flashing red and those pointed teeth were nowhere in sight. Instead, he was just looking at Stiles wide eyed. It was quite comical really.

"Did you just- That's it Stiles!" Derek, grabbing a handful of his own ice cubes, leapt across the room towards Stiles. The boy watched in his own surprise before his survival instincts kicked in and he was making a dash for the back door.

The two raced out into the back yard, Stiles shrieking each time Derek perfectly aimed an ice cube down the back of his shirt. Stupid werewolf with his stupid ability to throw at a moving target. Stiles didn't even notice the rest of the pack watching them in amusement as Derek seemed to have run out of ammo and was gaining on him. Stiles dodged to the right but tripped over his own feet, almost tumbling to the ground before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him away from the grass. Derek spun him around and Stiles squeaked, in a very manly way he might add.

"I surrender!" he cried, trying to wriggle free so he could hold his hands up in a peaceful way. Derek seemed to weigh up his options, staring at Stiles' face for a long time before letting go. Before Stiles managed to get away though the Alpha had one more surprise for him. Stiles felt the ice on his chest before he even saw Derek put it there. This time it was Derek who made a run for it, actually chuckling as he went. Stiles pulled his t-shirt away from his body, desperately trying to rid himself of the burning cold.

"Oh that's it Hale, you're dead!" Stiles shouted and shot after the retreating Alpha.

"You know, it's great to see them having fun and everything, but I was really looking forward to my smoothie," Scott grumbled and Allison patted his knee comfortingly.

"$10 says they'll end up making out when Derek let's Stiles catch him," Lydia said, pushing her shades up onto her head. Scott scoffed and shook her hand, muttering something about knowing his best friend better than anyone. Lydia just smirked knowingly and watched as the pair chased around, too caught up with each other to even realise Isaac had gone into the house and finished their smoothies and was now handing one to each pack member.

"How long do you reckon it'll take?" He asked the group as a whole. They all shrugged.

"No idea, but Stiles was right, he does make a damn good smoothie."

* * *

**And Lydia won the bet and they all lived happily ever after the end**


End file.
